Sonic Party Adventure
Sonic Party Adventure is an platform, action-adventure video game. Developed by Sonic Team for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, iOS and Android devices. It is very similar to 'Sonic Heroes ', having the feature of party action. The player can control one of the characters as they team up. It also features some new gameplay, as the characters work together in the group of four, played on Emerald Party. Plot Three months after Sonic Ultra Rush, Dr. Eggman has mysteriously disappear from under the suspicious circumstances. Sonic's friends made the surprise party for Sonic, during the early summer, until the party was interrupted by Eggman's doppelganger, Dr. Eggman Nega, who rise once again following the events from Sonic Adventure 3. Nega has finally created ultimate weapon to take over the world. Sonic, Silver and Tails become suspicious about Eggman's mysterious disappearance, it is aware that he was behind from their backs as he was working together with Nega. The gang agreed they should team up (in a style of Sonic Heroes), to discover the hidden items for the party. Also they can find the Star and Chaos Emeralds hidden around in each stages. Team Sonic began to enjoy the place, Summer Park until they met Scourge and Fiona for their surprise. Fiona explains to them that she and Scourge have change their ways after having a biggest mistake from unknown reason. She also explains to Team Sonic that she and Scourge have break out from the jail and was betrayed by the group, Suppression Squad when they make up with them. Right now, they arrived to their world to make peace with Sonic and the others and apologize for their actions. Sonic eventually forgives them from long time ago and let them join in for a party. Scourge, with a change of heart, tells Sonic they should be a great team rather than being enemies few years back. Amy and Cream are glad that Cosmo is back and tells her how much they miss her. Cosmo tells them she was with her mother, Earthia when she sacrifice herself to save them from Dark Oak. Even though, she tells them that Earthia has ultimately killed when her husband Lucas, (taking on the identity of Dark Oak) found her ship, attacked and killed everyone on board, except Cosmo. This cause Cosmo breakdown in grief, blaming herself for not saving anyone. Amy comforts her telling its not her fault that she should blame on Lucas. Although, she already known since few years back before Cosmo's sacrifice. Team Rose, began to start adventure of their own and find Sonic and his team. Gameplay Sonic Party Adventure is a platform, action-adventure, which the play can control the teams. The entire gameplay focuses mainly on teamwork and co-operation, but retains the classic objective of the game. Like in Sonic Heroes, players take control of a team consisting of 3 characters. But now, the player must take control 3 (or 4) characters as new features of the gameplay. Each player can take control of 1 character If there is only 1 player, they can switch between the 4 characters and control one of them at a time, whilst the others are controlled by a computer. Each character has an individual ability. These are speed, power, fly and fight, which every team consists of. Speed-type characters can run at high speeds, perform certain attacks such as homing attacks or throwing projectiles. Fly-type characters are able to fly for a short period of time, either along or without the rest of the team. They can also provide the team with a certain shield or weak attack such as Thunder Shoot. Power-type characters have an arsenal of various attacks. They can be used to defeat large amounts of enemies within stage. However, all of the members can be used for attacks. All characters can also perform a shield for a short amount of time. And Fight-type can fight with tough enemies using amount of enchanted strength. They can able use their attacks when fighting. Mainly, in every stage, players depend on each other and must constantly work together to complete the stage, which is accomplished by reaching the Goal Ring. At some points of the stage, players must perform a certain action altogether to continue. However, at some other points, the three characters are separated and must be controlled alone, completely ignoring teamwork in order to accomplish a small mission to proceed, for example, opening a switch with Tails, destroying a bomb with Knuckles or fighting the enemies with Scourge. In addition, each team features its unique ability, besides Team Blast, which enables them to get to hidden passages. For example, Team Relic uses the Ring Power as a slingshot. Teams (Main) In addition to controlling three/four characters, the player may select one of the six teams available to use at the beginning of the game. Each team has one member capable of the aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Power, Flight and Fight but follow a different, yet intertwined, storyline. Each team also has a unique Team Blast skill that has major power and additional effect. Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) * Miles Tails Prower (Fly) * Knuckles the Echidna (Power) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Fight) The levels require medium gaming experience. Team Rose * Amy Rose (Speed) * Cream the Rabbit (Fly) * Cosmo the Seedrian (Power) * Fiona Fox (Fight) The levels are the easiest for this team. Team Psychic * Blaze the Cat (Speed) * Silver the Hedgehog (Fly) * Marine the Raccoon (Power) The levels are medium-easy for this team. Team Melody * Mina Mongoose (Speed) * Sonia the Hedgehog (Fly) * Manic the Hedgehog (Power) The levels are medium for this team. Team Relic * Honey the Cat (Speed) * Ray the Flying Squirrel (Fly) * Mighty the Armadillo (Power) The levels requires the easiest for this team Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) * Rouge the Bat (Fly) * Maria the Hedgehog (Power) * E-123 Omega (Fight) The level requires the hardest for this team. Star Fighters (Unlockable) The Star Fighters are remained as unlockable characters. To unlock them, the players must complete all the teams storylines. The Star Fighters first appeared on one of each main teams storylines as the player finish the different stages. They have their own storylines after the main heroes have completed their data. When unlocking the Star Fighters, they share similar difficulties to the main heroes. Each team has one member capable of the aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Power, Flight and Fight but follow a different, storylines. Each team also has a unique Team Blast skill that has major power and additional effect. Stages Party Games Category:Games